


everything is great

by smolcanadiankid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heck this isn't even part of any fandom, Poetry, how does one tag, idk man, oh yeah it's a poem guys, the tags are longer than the poem, what is going on with the tags???, whoops, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolcanadiankid/pseuds/smolcanadiankid
Summary: I have written a poem so yeah.You can pretend that it's anyone writing it really.It's really shortYou don't have to like itOr read itI'm just bored lol





	everything is great

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Louis Tomlinson's new song Miss You bc it's stuck in my head

so i smile and say "i'm fine" even when i'm not  
because i'm supposed to be the perfect one  
and my problems are stupid anyways  
and i don't want to let anyone down  
so i just pretend  
that  
every  
thing  
is  
o  
k


End file.
